conocidaamigao algo mas!
by neamiah demone custode
Summary: edward es engañado por tanya su novia k pasara cuando se encuentre con isabella Swan y ella se convierta en su mejor amiga y pronto algo mas TODOS HUMANOS dejen comentarios ;p
1. Chapter 1

Nuevo fic de twilight aquí Edward es novia perdón digo novio de Tanya pero esta la engaña con su mejor amigo DEMETRI Volturi que pasara cuando Edward encuentre consuelo en la chica nueva Isabella SWAN aaaaaaaaaaaaaa pero Bella es Mexicana les dare la explicación al final.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _: ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ :_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Edward pov.**

Hoy no pude dormir toda la noche saben porque si hoy cumplía 2 años con mi novia Tanya como amaba a esa hermosura era mi razón para vivir pero hoy todo cambio eran las 11 de la mañana y me escapé de la escuela por lo que vi….

**4 hrs. Antes..**

Mmmm… iba muy feliz por mi aniversario con Tanya le llevaba un ramo de rosas y un hermoso peluche mmm a ella le encantan las focas por eso le llevaba una de peluche pero antes iba a ver a mi amigo demetri si mi mejor amigo mis hermanos me decían que me alejara de el puesto que le daban mala espina, pero ellos siempre son haci.

Iba camino al casillero de Demetri cuando el imbécil perdón otro amigo mio Mike Newton me detuvo

-e..edard adonde vas-parecía muy nervioso

-voy a ver a demetri –lo dije como si fuera lo mas obvio

-mmmm el no ha llegado

-claro que ya llego su coche esta estacionado en frente del estacionamiento -lo dije muy divertido pero esa diversión se acabo cuando vi a Tanya besando apasionadamente a demetri .

Me quede sin habla no era posible ahoque un grito pero no aguante mas camine hacia demetri y tanya a ella le metí una bofeteada y a demetri le rompi la nariz

-estas loco Edward que te pasa-dijo entre sollozos Tanya

-eres una maldita zorra-pero en eso sentí un empujón era de demtri

-no le hable haci, te íbamos a decir pero…..-no termino porque lo interrumpí

-me vale, hace cuanto están haci

Dudaron en decírmelo pero Tanya respondió

-un año

¡QUE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-no quiero volver a verlos- y de ahí me fui corriendo llegue a mi coche y me puse a llorar cuando vi una vieja camioneta entrar al instituto me parecía nueva pero me valió pasaron hrs. Hasta que dieron las 11.

**Devuelta a la actualidad.**

Escuche un golpe y vi a mis amigos todos con expresiones serias

-lo lamentamos viejo…. Pero los interrumpi

-no importa… lo debía haber imaginado-solte un suspiro

Lo que me tenia confundido eran las sonrisas de mis amigos

-que pasa?

-una chica nueva- o no por favor

-y-lo pregunte algo indiferente

-es MEXICANA!!!!!-ay a mis amigos les daba por molestar a la chicas nuevas perdón solo a las mexicanas según ellos y todos en la escuela eran una escoria yo no creía eso pero en fin.

-vamos Edward es linda

-o no por favor

-o si- dijeron todos juntos

-ahora esta en el pasillo la acabamos de ver vamos Edward

-ok-solo asi me los quitaría de encima

Buscamos a la chica hasta que la encontramos Mike se aclaro la garganta y la chica volteo y guau… era muy linda su cabello llegaba hasta su cintura llevaba una minifaldaa no mas de 10 centimetros arriba de su rodilla unas zapatillas de un tacon de 3 cm. Y una playera muy linda era artesanal tenia un calendario azteca muy linda y estaba ligeramente maquillada.

La chica me dedico una sonrisa muy linda hasta diría que se veía tierna pero Mike la acorralo en el casillero.

-hola linda como te llamas?

La chica dudo en contestar pero Mike le jalo el cabello y le volvió a preguntar me enfade y le iba a decir que la soltara pero la chica respondió.

-Isabella Swan –una pequeña lagrima salió de la chica.

-podrías soltarme?- pregunto algo asustada

-claro –contesto Mike la tiro al suelo y le aventó los libros en todo su cuerpo quise ayudarla pero mis amigos me jalaron y dejaron a Isabella en el suelo.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Mmmm k les pareció dejen comentarios se preguntaran por k bella es mexicana lo k pasa es k en e.u. nos discriminan mucho haci k decidi hacerla mexicana actualizare pronto aaaa y si se preguntan bella es como yo androfóbica en mi perfil hasta el final sabran que es androfóbica.**

**Bayyy**

**Bexox:kimizithaa**


	2. JACOB BLACK

**Este capitulo esta dedicado a savkaxd y a azulmar**

**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

**BELLA POV.**

-pero papa yo no quiero irme de México- le hice mi mejor puchero, mi papa tuvo la estup…enda idea de que fuera a los e.u. si claro yo odio a los gringos.

-ya te lo dije Isabela y es mi última palabra.

-eso quisiera- dije entre murmuros pero el me oyó

-sube al coche Isabela

- ay ya voy chale te da la chiripiorca.

Subimos al auto y mi papa empezó con su sermón de es bueno para ir a una nueva escuela si claro y yo dejare de oír a Pedro Fernández .

llegamos a un lugar hermoso mi MEXICO estaba reflejado en ese lugar, los vendedores de pelis piratas, las sexoservidoras y o diosmio!! los albañiles, bueno eso ultimo no es tan bueno aunque mi alegría se fue cuando unas gringas pasaron por un lado de los albañiles y estos le lanzaron piropos como ´´**Mira no'mas tanta carne y yo chimuelo´´ o ****Quisiera ser aguacate par untarme en tus tortas´´ **y la muy creídas e ingratas les empezaron a soltar groserías.

-no tengo mucha confianza de esos

-ay papi no te preocupes si me hacen algo o me faltan al respeto yo te aviso va

-va

Pasamos todo el dia acomodando lo de la mudanza habíamos llegado en sábado haci que tenia domingo para relajarme, mi papa se había ido a trabajar estaba leyendo cuando escuche la canción de me vas a extrañar de los de akino, sali y vi a los albañiles cantando uno me tomo de atrás y se puso a bailar con migo haci que baile con ellos la gente que pasaba se me quedaba viendo raro pero no me importaba terminando de bailar y se presentaron

-hola yo soy Jacob ellos son seth y sam

-mucho gusto yo soy Isabela pero pueden decirme bella

-mucho gusto bella- dijeron los tres en unión lo que me provoco mucha risa

Comenzamos a platicar y me sorprendió que ellos también fueran de México.

-y que tipo de música te gusta- pregunto Jacob

-me gusta mucho pedro fernandez

-oye a mi también

-wou!!!!!!!!- dijeron sus amigos lo cual me puso roja

Con lo que no contaba es con que mi papa regresaría temprano.

-uy ya me voy bay chicos nos vemos mañana

-adiós bella-dijo Jacob y me beso la mano

-wow!!!!!!!!-eso fue de parte de sus amigos

-jajaja adiós bella.

-adiós

Entre a la casa y decidi no comentarle a mi papa sobre los chicos en fin fue un dia largo pero divertido.

Desperte a la mañana por unos golpes en la ventana me levante y vi a Jacob y a sus amigos aventando piedras, me asegure que mi papa se allá ido y baje con pijama.

-hola chicos.

-hola bella-me dijo Jacob

-luego se besan x dios-dijo sam lo que me causo mucha risa

-que hacen aquí

-vas a entrar a la prepa de forks?

-eh si

-genial-en eso sam me cargo y empezó a darme vueltas

-que les pasa?

-seremos compas

-súper!

-pero bueno vete a arreglar

-claro

Como era mi primer día decidí ponerme coqueta aunque claro yo no vistiera haci

-te ves muy linda-me dijo Jacob

-o gracias- y me sonroje para colmo

Subimos a mi camioneta algo vieja pero llegamos a la prepa cuando bajamos muchos chicos me chiflaban pero otros eran muy groseros lo sabia gringos creídos.

Pase a mis clases no sin antes quedar con los chicos al almuerzo.

Todas mis clases eran aburridas Salí de matemáticas y un ruido me llamo la atención

Voltee y vi a un muchacho muy guapo con ojos verdes como las esmeraldas le sonreí pero un imbécil digo un chico se acerco a mi y me acorralo en los casilleros.

-hola linda como te llamas-dude en contestar pero me jale el cabello y tuve que contestarle.

-Isabela Swan.-pero se me escapo una lagrima

-me podrías soltar-estaba muy asustada.

-claro-en eso me tiro y me tiro todos mis libros encima.

Ellos se fueron y me dejaron me puse a llorar y me escondí en un cuarto de limpieza tocaron y escuche la voz de Jacob.

-bella estas ahí?-su tono era preocupado haci que Salí

-que haces ahí-me puse a llorar-quien te falto al respeto?!!

Decidí contestarle

-no se como se llaman pero todos eran gueros uno tenia los ojos verdes…-pero me interrumpió

-¡¡CULLEN!!.. engañan a ese imbécil y se pone a hacer infeliz a los demás.

-calmate Jacob lo importante es que te tengo como amigo-y no se como pero lo abrace

Me beso la cabeza y tocaron para el almuerzo haci que nos encaminamos para la cafetería.

Ya calmada le pregunte…

-y los chicos?

-ya nos están esperando

-ok

Entramos a la cafetería y algunas chicas me miraron muy mal Jacob si que debe ser muy asediado.

-BELLA!!!-me dijo Sam

-Estas bien…-pero fue interrumpido

-BLACK

Volteamos y ahí estaba el chico de los ojos esmeralda

-que quieres Cullen -haci que el era cullen

-el entrenador dice que nos quiere a todos después de la escuela para pacticar.

-no te preocupes ahí estare y cullen mas te vale que dejes de molestar a bella

Puso una expresión confusa pero me vio y puso una cara confusa.

-oye Jacob-lo interrumpí

-que cosa bella

-crees que pueda ir a verte al entrenamiento?

-claro

-súper nos vemos en el gimnasio.

-bye

Camine a mi ultima clase bilogía para colmo me tocaba con el tal cullen y el imbécil que me empujo.

-mmm hola-esa voz era hermosa y aterciopelada me voltee y me encontré con….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SE K KERRAN MATARME PERO OIGAN CALMENCE JACOB Y BELLA NO SERAN NOVIOS ESE ES EL PAPEL DE EDWARD ACTUALIZARE PRONTO**

**BYE**

**BeXOX-KIMIZITHAACULLEN**


End file.
